Where We Went Wrong
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Created for the Breathe reviewers. A story always has a past that goes further then the first chapter.


**summary **--- Created for the Breathe reviewers. A story always has a past that goes further then the first chapter.

**disclaimer --- **don't own Gossip Girl.

**a/n** --- this is what happens when a young, budding fanfic writer takes a career test saying she'll become a fashion editor. WTF!!

**Where We Went Wrong**

She dies a little inside when she finds out they've left her alone once more but being who she is she lets herself cry for only a moment.

She picks herself off that carpet rug, smoothed out those invisible wrinkles in her dress. She wiped her eyes and gently picked up a photo frame containing the three of them.

Let's herself take gentle steps to the side of her room.

Roughly and loudly, throws that beautiful gold frame into a sparkly, pink waste bin full of crumpled up sheets of math homework and secret love notes from freshman boys.

She doesn't look back ever again.

**------**

They're in a car far from the Upper East Side and he's more than happy. The beautiful, blonde girl next to him stares out the window and he wonders if she's regretting anything.

They both know how much they're hurting that someone with cold smiles and brown, shiny hair but he's not turning back.

Not now, not ever.

Her hand makes its way into his own hand. He stares down at it, hard and confused.

"No regrets."

He forces a smile on his face as she looks back out the window.

She doesn't pull her hand away and he's glad.

**------**

He punches the wall next to his door as he hears his parents scream at each other once more. He wants to leave this behind.

He doesn't wanna be broken and alone anymore.

He hears his phone ring and searches his pockets for the phone. The caller ID is a name that he thought he'd never see ever again.

His heart and head ponders on whether he should answer the phone.

He shocks himself when he hits the end button on the receiving call.

Saying goodbye to that beautiful brown eyed ex-girlfriend of him is gonna burn later but he needs to stand on his own for now.

He ignores a certain best friend and blonde's calls too.

**------**

Leaving home is never what you want it to be but she decides that now is perfect time especially now that the one girl that she thought was the most perfect idol has run off.

So she packs up her bags and kisses her father's cheek, looks at her brother for the last time in awhile and notices he's found himself in the same position.

That lonely boy with no one to love.

She vows to never end up like him though the only boy she's ever given her whole heart to has decided not to answer her calls.

Walking down the train, she spots a perfect seat. She sits down quietly and watches as a group of girls sit by her.

She watches her life pass by as the train slowly moves. She'll wonder why the group of girls were pointing and whispering about her.

Too bad she'll never know she became her idol that day on the train.

**------**

He is alone for what feels like the millionth time because he knew perfectly well that his relationship with the Upper East Side's princess would never last.

It still breaks his heart.

He says goodbye to his sister and he wonders if she'll begin to break hearts like the girl they both obsessed over. He ponders if she's really become his ex-girlfriend, running away from her guilty past.

Sitting in bed, he decides that lonely always suited him.

He ignores his father's knocks on his door to let him in. He doesn't need anyone anymore. He is simply lonely and there's nothing wrong with it.

Later that night, he finds himself with a certain brunette girl.

He runs his hands down her skin and on her beautiful face and wonders if they could be something more.

**-- FIN **_**--**_

**a/n 2** – I feel really bad because after I finished _Breathe_ I wanted to make like a whole prequel story on how Dan and Blair got into their relationship.

Instead, I came up with this oneshot that basically sets up _Breathe_.

If you're a little confused, the first part is Blair's POV, then Chuck's, Nate's, Jenny's and Dan's. I didn't include Serena because well, I just didn't.

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
